


Рассвет - в полузакрытые глаза

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Энакин думал, что Оби-Ван его не любит. Думать у Энакина получалось не очень хорошо
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Рассвет - в полузакрытые глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально было сонгфиком к [Beth Hart - Caught Out In The Rain](https://youtu.be/DuDhiHSksaA), но в процессе я свернула куда-то не туда . Название - строчка из стихотворения Дилана Томаса "Свет разразится там, где солнца не бывает" в переводе В.Бетаки. В тексте присутствует мимолётная односторонняя Энидала.

Оби-Ван поднялся раньше рассвета.  
Балкон выходил на восточную сторону; с востока здесь подымалось солнце. Оно касалось потихоньку его бледной кожи, осторожно царапало скулы, оставляло колючие поцелуи на бородатых щеках. Расстилающиеся перед взглядом поля распускались поутру позолоченными и посеребренными бутонами на тонких зелёных стеблях, и чёрные сгустки ночи выпаривались в воздух, сменяясь яркими, цветными лучами разложившегося белого света.  
Энакин поднялся много позже рассвета.  
Оби-Ван не знал точно, сколько прошло времени, когда тот появился за его спиной; сонный, хмурый, чем-то недовольный — всегда был таким ранним утром. Уголки собственных губ взметнулись вверх в улыбке, плечи слегка дёрнулись, словно от смеха (на деле — от утренней прохлады, которая пробралась под тонкие ночные одежды и окуталась вокруг кожи). Оби-Ван не двинулся с места, продолжая сидеть на полу продуваемого балкона с закрытыми глазами и наслаждаясь тишиной. Энакин молчать не стал.  
— Тут холодно, а ты медитируешь, — хриплым после сна голосом сказал он и сделал к Оби-Вану шаг. — Если сляжешь потом с бронхитом, мне можно будет говорить, что медитации вредны для здоровья?  
Улыбка Оби-Вана стала ещё шире.  
— Вот если подхвачу — тогда и посмотрим.  
Энакин едва слышно фыркнул и исчез с балкона так же бесшумно, как на нём и появился. Когда Оби-Ван впервые за долгие минуты открыл глаза, то понял, что солнце теперь окончательно короновало собой голубое, без единого облака небо, и от ночи не осталось ни следа.  
Солнце на этой планете было паршивым; грело нещадно и немилосердно. Оби-Ван повёл обгоревшими, красными плечами, которые едва-едва скрывались под тонкой, полупрозрачной тканью муслиновой рубашки, выданной ему местными. Плечи отозвались привычной болью. Он встал с пола и зашёл внутрь.  
Солнце с сожалением напоследок провело палящим лучом по его широкой спине и медному затылку.  
Энакин, голый и сонный, сидел на своей кровати и задумчиво рассматривал ранение на плече, не смертельное, но неприятное. Местной медицине порадовать их не получилось, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться какой-то непонятной мазью, пахнущей дёгтем и касторкой. По утверждению обитателей планеты, однако, крайне эффективной.  
— Меня достала эта планета, эти местные и этот, — он скривился, — запах.  
Оби-Ван прислонился бёдрами к столику ровно напротив Энакина, наблюдая, как тот с горем пополам делает перевязку. Руки чесались отобрать и разобраться со всем самому, по-человечески, но он боялся по этим самым рукам получить от своего недовольного, шибко независимого ученика.  
— Если бы ты не разбил наш корабль, мы бы уже вчера были на Корусанте.  
Пальцы Энакина дрогнули от недовольства, и он едва слышно зашипел из-за того, что ткнул ими в самую рану. Капелька пота стекла по его виску и упала на голую коленку. Снаружи было по-утреннему прохладно. Внутри было невыносимо жарко, словно у печки.  
— Если бы не я!.. — с возмущением начал он, и Оби-Ван едва слышно рассмеялся, выпрямившись и отлипнув от стола.  
— Да-да, я помню. Мы бы «вообще разбились на этом треклятом корыте».  
Энакин открыл было рот, чтобы колко ответить ему, сразу же позабыв про ранение, и Оби-Ван решил: в следующий раз точно сам займусь этим, как вдруг затрещал личный комлинк его бывшего падавана, и Энакин заинтересованно призвал его к себе с прикроватной тумбочки.  
— Генерал Секура? — с надеждой спросил Оби-Ван. Эйла должна забрать их с этой планеты сегодня-завтра, если по пути не наткнётся на что-то, способное вызвать затруднение.  
Хмурая складка между бровей Энакина исчезла. Он вдруг улыбнулся, как не улыбался с момента, стоило им оказаться в этом месте, и поднял на Оби-Вана немного виноватый, много радостный взгляд.  
— Падме. Сенатор Амидала, я имею в виду.  
Оби-Ван вскинул вверх правую бровь.  
— На Корусанте ночь, если я не ошибаюсь.  
— Она сейчас на Набу, — пояснил Энакин и не без сожаления отклонил вызов. — А на Набу — полдень.  
По крайней мере у него хватило совести не отвечать при бывшем учителе.

Свободное время обрушилось на них негаданно и внезапно, и оба они впали в ступор: что с ним делать? Когда хмурые лица Винду и Йоды исчезли с голокома, сообщив перед этим, что генерал Секура заберёт их в ближайшие два дня, они просидели в тишине несколько мгновений, задумавшись каждый о своём, прежде чем Энакин заявил, что собирается отоспаться впервые с начала Клонических Войн.  
Оби-Ван лишь фыркнул, и, услышав напоследок слова, донёсшиеся ему в спину: «Только не говори, что пошёл медитировать!», пошёл медитировать.  
Когда вернулся, утрамбовав свои эмоции и заново разложив по полочкам мысли, вместо спящего Энакина застал Энакина полуголого, грязного и с новеньким ранением на плече, которое ему обрабатывала дрянно пахнущей зелёной мазью одна из местных девушек. Оби-Ван даже не удивился; лишь вздохнул, отослал переживающую за них девушку из комнаты и сам занялся ранением своего бывшего непутёвого падавана.  
— Это ты называешь отдыхом? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван тогда, покончив с врачеванием и бросая в сторону Энакина простую белую рубаху из тарлатана, которую им предоставила та самая местная девушка.  
Энакин, кряхтя, натянул на себя одежду и откинулся на спину, ложась на узкой кровати и свесив с неё длинные ноги.  
— Я предотвратил покушение на саму принцессу, будь милосерднее. Лучше бы похвалил меня.  
Оби-Ван смотрел, как мерно подымается и опускается грудь Энакина под тонкой тканью одежды.  
— Эта девушка, что была здесь, — принцесса? — отстранённо спросил он. С Энакином он привык уже ничему не удивляться.  
Энакин приоткрыл глаз и с хитринкой глянул на бывшего учителя.  
— Я шучу. На самом деле я просто не знал, что вот этот жест. — Он неопределённо махнул рукой, — тут значит «болезнь на твой ху…».  
— Энакин.  
— …и что у тех парней, которые этот жест увидели, были бластеры.  
— Энакин, — повторил он, на этот раз — с недоверием и почти восхищением. Энакин тихо засмеялся и вновь закрыл глаза.  
Планета, на которой они застряли, была горячей и зелёной, с грубым, палящим солнцем, что, казалось, любило только растения, но никак не людей (сделав исключение, пожалуй, лишь для Энакина). Оби-Ван обгорел в первый же день, Энакин — покрылся слоем красивого бронзового загара, паршивец. Не считая перепалки, в которую попал Энакин по причине незнания местной культуры, дни их здесь проходили спокойно и безмятежно.  
Оби-Ван скучал по спокойствию. Энакин был плохо знаком с безмятежностью.

Закончив с перевязкой, Энакин, как был — в чём мать родила, подошёл к столику, на котором уже стоял их завтрак. Местные отнеслись к джедаям с почтением, так что жаловаться ни на что не приходилось. Он взял в руки кружку кафа (Оби-Ван знал — своего любимого, с перцем) и рассредоточенным взглядом посмотрел в окно, за которым цветной океан диких трав уходил за горизонт. Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд от подсвеченного солнечными лучами лица бывшего падавана и взял в руки свою чашку.  
Зелёный чай.  
За их спинами опять затрезвонил комлинк.  
— Что связывает тебя с сенатором Амидалой?  
Вопрос даже почти не выбил Энакина из равновесия, лишь заставил метнуть в сторону учителя удивлённый, недоумевающий взгляд.  
— Спрашиваешь, как будто не знаешь, — пробормотал Энакин и сделал глоток. Длинные ресницы дрогнули от наслаждения — Энакин любил каф. — Из-за неё я делаю очень многие запрещённые нашим Кодексом вещи… Дорожу ей, волнуюсь за неё, ценю нашу дружбу.  
Оби-Ван крепко сжал пальцы вокруг своей чашки.  
— _Дружбу?_  
Почему каждый раз, когда разговор с Энакином заходил о Падме Амидале, Оби-Ван чувствовал себя балансирующим на грани пропасти?  
Энакин отставил свою наполовину пустую кружку и повернулся к нему всем корпусом. Его не смущала ни нагота тела, ни нагота эмоций — в этом был весь Энакин, в этом была вся его сущность. Утреннее солнце вилось вокруг его кожи, солнце обожало Энакина.  
— Падме — моя подруга, — щёлкнул Энакин. — Не меньше. Не больше. Моя очередная привязанность.  
— Ты любишь её.  
Правая бровь Энакина нервно дёрнулась, но он не стал отводить взгляд.  
— Я люблю её.  
— Не так, как положено другу.  
Энакин не ответил. Оби-Ван кивнул чему-то своему.  
Он поставил на столик чашку с зелёным чаем, из которого так и не сделал ни единого глотка. Прохладный ветер не пробирался сквозь стены, и лёгкая ткань его рубашки уже прилипла от пота к красной коже. Оби-Ван положил ладонь на загривок Энакина и заставил его наклониться к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Энакин ответил на поцелуй так, словно только его и ждал.

Они быстро и спешно занялись сексом на одной из узких коек; Оби-Ван вёл шершавой ладонью по возбуждённой плоти Энакина, Энакин отвечал ему тем же, и трахался он так же, как сражался на поле боя — напористо, громко, искренно и с полной отдачей. Оби-Вану нравился каждый дюйм его тела, каждое движение его настоящей руки, каждое выражение лица, каждое невольно сорвавшееся с приоткрытых губ слово. Он уложил себя всего на грудь бывшего падавана после этого, медленно возвращая рассудок, заплывший в мутном тумане наслаждения, и почувствовал, как неожиданно ласково коснулись чужие пальцы его влажных от пота волос на затылке.  
— Секс не запрещён Кодексом, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Энакин. Когда он говорил, от его груди по телу Оби-Вана шла приятная вибрация. Сердце тяжело билось ровно напротив уха. — Так ведь?  
— Страсть ведёт к сексу. Секс ведёт к любви. Не всегда, но… Да, ты прав. Мы не можем запретить эмоции. Мы не можем от них отказаться.  
Над головой Оби-Ван раздался низкий смешок.  
— Так ты себя успокаиваешь?  
— В какой-то мере. Не поддавайся страсти. Не поддавайся любви.  
Энакин рассмеялся, и внезапное тепло коснулось Оби-Ван от макушки до кончиков пальцев от звука его смеха.  
Которое в следующее же мгновение сменилось промозглой стылостью из-за беспечных слов бывшего падавана.  
— В тебе нет ни любви, ни страсти, учитель, — беззлобно проговорил Энакин. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
Оби-Ван медленно сел на кровати и поймал на себе расслабленный взгляд Энакина, который сразу же стал слегка напряжённым, видимо, что-то рассмотрев в лице бывшего наставника. Ответить он не успел — в дверь осторожно постучали, и знакомый женский голос сообщил, что к ним прибыла женщина-джедай, спрашивающая о генералах Кеноби и Скайуокере.  
— Надеюсь, у Эйлы есть нормальная аптечка, — пробормотал за спиной Оби-Вана Энакин, начав одеваться.  
Оби-Ван до сих пор молчал.  
* * *  
С Энакином он встретился вновь лишь спустя четыре месяца.  
Энакин не сильно изменился за это время. Растрёпанные вензеля русых волос, зацелованное шрапнелью, бластерами, световыми мечами лицо (самый крупный шрам падал на правый глаз, более мелкие таились на щеке и у подбородка — Оби-Ван знал, сам обрабатывал ранения когда-то, кажется, очень давно, касался подушечками пальцев заживших рубцов, чертил по ним невидимые узоры), налипшие на одежду грязь, кровь и пепел.  
И его голос.  
— Мы рассеяли их правое крыло. Передовая разбита. Если двести двенадцатый успеет вовремя, то мы сможем откинуть врага за реку и почивать потом на лаврах.  
— Двести двенадцатый здесь.  
— Оби-Ван!  
И в его голосе не должно было быть столько неприкрытой радости.  
Когда они вместе вступали в бой, их единение не было похоже ни на единение во время медитаций, ни на единение во время секса. Иногда Оби-Вану казалось, что Энакин, где-то там, на другом конце поля брани, двигается совсем так же, как он, в точности повторяя движения своего бывшего учителя. Иногда Оби-Вану думалось, что это не он ведёт своим клинком, но его ученик; что именно Энакин отражает летящие в Оби-Ван бластерные заряды и рубит дроидов клинком.  
Иногда ему казалось, что осколки от взрыва, слегка задевшие Энакина, задевали и его.

Это был Энакин, кто потом, схватив Оби-Вана за запястье и упрятав их от уставших после боя взглядов клонов, впечатал его стеной в дюрасталевую обшивку небольшого шаттла и прижался губами к его губам в голодном, напористом поцелуе. В его крови всё ещё кипел адреналин, в глазах сверкали электрические заряды разрубленных пополам дроидов, и Оби-Вану не оставалось ничего, кроме как ответить на поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в грязные, сальные волосы Энакина и притягивая его к себе ближе. Спине было холодно и больно, но сам Энакин — сам Энакин был горячим, тёплым, нетерпеливо жался к нему, беззастенчиво грел собой. От его прикосновений кровь снова забурлила, словно во время сражения, и Оби-Ван не сдержался — закусил нижнюю губу Энакина так, что тот удивлённо зашипел и слегка отстранился.  
Оби-Ван поймал его взгляд.  
Энакин уронил его к ногам, словно чем-то пристыженный. Словно какие-то слова вертелись на его языке, но он никак не мог их произнести, зная, что пожалеет о сказанном позже.  
В тебе нет ни любви, ни страсти…  
— Генералы, прошу прощения, — раздался неподалёку вдруг знакомый спокойный голос. Энакин медленно отстранился от Оби-Вана, Оби-Ван напоследок погладил крупный шрам на виске Энакина. Коммандер Коди дождался, пока их взгляды будут обращены на него, и невозмутимо продолжил: — Можно вас обоих? Я бы не стал отвлекать, но дело срочное, требуется ваше присутствие.

Много позже, когда дела были улажены, когда флагман рассекал ледяные пустоши космоса, желая вновь возникнуть прямо посреди очередного сражения, они оказались в одной каюте и в одной койке. Сил не нашлось ни на что, кроме как скинуть с себя грязные одежды и улечься в объятиях друг друга.  
Оби-Ван… давно не спал ни с кем в одной кровати. Он почти даже успел задремать, глубоко и с удовольствием вдыхая запах тела Энакина, как тот вдруг решил перевернуть внутри Оби-Вана всё вверх дном одними своими словами. Как всегда.  
— Я слышал, как ты тогда сказал герцогине Мандалора, что готов был покинуть Орден ради неё, только попроси она об этом.  
И вновь замолк.  
Оби-Ван долго не мог придумать ответ на это. Вначале хотел спросить: что тебе с того? Потом просто подтвердить: да, готов был. Потом ещё добавить: но знал, что она никогда этого не попросит, гордячка. Оби-Ван закрыл тяжёлые веки и поймал ладонью бродящие по простыне беспокойные пальцы Энакина. Накрыл чёрную дюрасталь тёплой кожей.  
— А Падме… не просила тебя?  
В тишине каюты не было слышно даже дыхания Энакина.  
— Так ты мне всё-таки не веришь? — со злобой и грустью спросил его бывший падаван. Оби-Ван вздохнул и коснулся губами чужого виска. Энакину было больно. Он чувствовал это. Плечо болело. Болело... — Оби-Ван, я…  
Энакин подавился невысказанным. Он перекатился набок и сгрёб его в свои объятия, грубоватые и крепкие. Теперь его шумное и горячее дыхание раздавалось прямо над ухом. Завтра, сегодня, через какое-то время гиперпространство выплюнет их прямо на пролегающей между вражьими и союзничьими кораблями границе, но пока корабль спокойно, безмолвно и одиноко шёл по заранее проложенному маршруту, предоставляя им редкие мгновения спокойствия. Энакин ждал от Оби-Вана правды. Оби-Ван ждал от Энакина объяснений.  
Они оба молчали, продолжая вслушиваться в дыхание друг друга, пока не заснули.  
* * *  
— В них всех, — сказал Энакин Скайуокер, — не осталось ничего, кроме плоти, и костей, и жёлчи.  
Голограммы планет и звёзд кружили над ними, перед ними и за их спинами. Голопроэктор, едва дышащий, почти разрубленный пополам световым мечом, продолжал светить им в глаза крошечными точками-планетами. Оби-Ван постучал по нему пару раз для приличия, но голограммы так и не исчезли. Вздохнув, он сдался и сел рядом с Энакином прямо на пол в тёмной комнате, освещаемой лишь этими голубыми, ненастоящими звёздами.  
— Не говори так.  
— Я ненавижу Орден, — резко выдохнул Энакин, и в голосе его были слёзы. В глазах их не было. — И весь Совет до единого. Я ненавижу джедаев, ситхов и эту войну.  
Оби-Ван дёрнул плечом и поморщился: на нём уже явно цветёт синяк. Грех было жаловаться, однако; этот бой прошёл легко и гладко, и кроме его плеча и голопроэктора пострадавших, кажется, не было. Он повернул голову. На виске Энакина, прямо рядом с его шрамом, закрутилась планета Набу.  
— Не ненавидишь, — мягко проговорил он.  
Взгляд Энакина стал острым, что бритва.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о моих чувствах. Ты о своих-то хоть что-нибудь знаешь?  
Оби-Ван знал: ему было больно. Болело плечо. Болело…  
Он дёрнул уголками губ в невесёлой улыбке и смахнул с лица Энакина Набу. Смахнул копоть, сажу, пот, Падме Амидалу, кровь и залёгшую там от недовольства морщинку. Выражение лица бывшего падавана резко изменилось: из яростного, недовольного оно вдруг стало глубоко печальным и уставшим.  
— Я не знаю, как долго это будет продолжаться, — пробормотал он.  
— О чём ты? О войне? О нестабильности своих эмоций?  
— Ты нужен мне, Оби-Ван. Пускай этот Орден горит пламенем, но ты мне нужен.  
Оби-Ван невесело улыбнулся. Занятно; Энакин говорит ему разобраться в его чувствах, но смыслит ли он хоть что-то в своих собственных?  
Маленький большой Энакин цеплялся за свои старые привязанности, за покрывшиеся коркой ощущения любви и чужого, Оби-Вановского, спокойствия, как цеплялся репей за одежду.  
Оби-Ван любил Энакина так, что у него самого дух от этого перехватывало, и знал о том безошибочно. Энакин не мог в себе разобраться и не давал никому сделать это за него.  
Ох, Энакин…  
На его подбородке горела пламенная планета Мустафар. Энакин, дёрнувшись, потёр это место, словно ему стало больно и неприятно.  
— Убери Утапау с носа, — неожиданно равнодушно сказал ему бывший ученик, поднялся на ноги и покинул комнату, оставляя в ней полуразрушенный голопроэктор и полуцелого Оби-Вана.  
Созвездия между его лопатками складывались в тонкотелую крылатую птицу.  
* * *  
Когда Оби-Ван медленно раскрыл Энакина и оказался внутри, на лице его бывшего падавана было столько обнажённых, неприкрытых и искренних эмоций, что Оби-Вану стало почти физически больно.  
Светлые лучи слабого рассвета этой необитаемой планеты вихрились вокруг них хороводами, пока Оби-Ван двигался внутри бывшего ученика и шептал ему на ухо едва ли контролируемые слова, слишком нежные, слишком правдивые, слишком настоящие. Энакин словно язык проглотил; его ресницы трепетали, когда он тщетно пытался открыть глаза, его грудь подымалась в такт сорванному дыханию, его ноги туго обвивались вокруг бёдер Оби-Вана, словно он боялся, что его бывший учитель куда-то уйдёт и оставит его здесь одного, открытого и уязвимого.  
Оби-Ван бы никогда.  
Сердце его билось где-то в горле. Слова Энакина застревали там же.  
— Я… О Сила, Энакин, — выдохнул он, и Энакин стыдливо отвернул лицо, пряча его в сгибе локтя. — Нет, Энакин, нет, смотри на меня… Пожалуйста, смотри на меня… — проговорил он почти с отчаянием.  
Рассветные лучи сломались в синеве глаз Энакина. Он задрал подбородок, и Оби-Ван, упав на своего ученика почти всем телом и перестав двигаться, оставил глубокий отпечаток зубов на шее — если Энакин пожелает, то в мгновение залечит потом бактой. Энакин тихо всхлипнул и сам двинул бёдрами вперёд, вцепившись короткими ногтями в плечи Оби-Вана.  
Струпья застаревших эмоций сорвались вниз с сердца Энакина, и на нём расцвели другие — Оби-Ван чувствовал всё через их крепкую связь, упивался всем, до чего мог дорваться. Он покинул тёплое тело, чтобы закончиться, чтобы схлопнуться на месте и снова оживиться, очнулся и сжал дрожащую ладонь вокруг дрожащего Энакина.  
— Сила, — опять выдохнул Оби-Ван, роняя лицо в выемку между чужими шеей и плечом, рядом с местом, где красовался расцветающий отпечаток его зубов. — Я так люблю тебя, Энакин.  
С губ Энакина сорвался первый и единственный стон. Жёлтые солнечные лучи рассвета смешались с глубокой синевой его глаз.  
Ранние птицы здесь пели голосами свиристели, малиновки и дрозда.  
— Ты не можешь, — прошептал Энакин. Оби-Ван повернул голову, чтобы увидеть его обращённый вверх профиль, его раскрытые, искусанные губы и полосу шрама. — Ты не можешь…  
— Почему? — просто спросил он. — Потому что во мне нет ни любви, ни страсти? А в тебе, Энакин? Есть в тебе хоть толика любви?  
Ко мне — осталось невысказанным, но Энакин и без того его прекрасно понял.  
Энакин поднялся на ноги, стёр с себя следы их близости, стёр с лица остатки открытых эмоций. Он начал натягивать на себя одежду, когда вдруг затрезвонил его личный комлинк.  
Падме Амидала?  
— Рекс, — коротко бросил Энакин и ответил своему капитану.  
Это из-за Падме Амидалы ты бежишь от разговора, от своих же слов? Или мне стоит поверить тебе в том, что она лишь твоя подруга? Оби-Ван устало закрыл глаза и попытался успокоить бушующие внутри эмоции.  
Только Энакину удавалось так профессионально поселять в его душе такую неразбериху.  
* * *  
Провожали в последний путь очередного джедая, которого забрала война.  
Его тело горело в языках беспощадного пламени. В голове Оби-Вана не осталось места ни для имени павшего рыцаря, ни для его последних слов. Сбоку стоял Энакин, осунувшийся за последние месяцы войны, непривычно молчаливый и подрагивающий время от времени — далёкий костёр, пожирающий чужую плоть, не спасал их от ночного холода. Оби-Ван поймал его живую ладонь в свою и поднёс к губам, грея ледяные пальцы дыханием и поцелуем. Клоны брели мимо них и за ними, языки пламени взвивались к небесам. Энакин расслаблялся от его нежных прикосновений.  
— Это мог быть ты, — отстранённо сказал Энакин, не отрывая взгляда от превращающегося в золу и пепел джедая.  
— Но это не я.  
— Война в любой момент может забрать тебя у меня. Орден в любой момент может забрать тебя у меня.  
Оби-Ван уже давно не чувствовал Энакина настолько испуганным.  
Он заставил его обернуться и поглядеть на себя. Тени, отбрасываемые костром, делали лицо Энакина худым и безжизненным. Оранжевое пламя красило жёлтым его глаза. Оби-Ван опустил ладони на его щёки и заставил наклониться, чтобы оставить отпечаток сухих губ на лбу своего бывшего падавана.  
— Если я попрошу тебя покинуть Орден со мной, ты сделаешь это?  
Пальцы Оби-Ван упали на плечи Энакина.  
— Ты не попросишь, — слегка улыбнувшись, покачал он головой. — Ты был рождён для чего-то великого. Тебе было предназначено восстановить равновесие Силы. Ты не можешь покинуть Орден из-за… меня.  
— Но если я хочу? — с придыханием спросил Энакин, и глаза его вновь вспыхнули, но не оранжево-жёлтыми кострами, а голубым, слепящим блеском, взрывом старой звезды. — Если это всё, чего я хочу?  
И Оби-Ван вдруг понял, какие именно слова оставались невысказанными все эти долгие месяцы… возможно, года.  
— Ты мне не веришь, опять, — горько сказал Энакин и попытался выпутаться из его хватки.  
Оби-Ван не позволил.  
— Я верю тебе. Мне следовало поверить тебе раньше. — Он на секунду вскинул голову, чтобы разглядеть над головами тянущийся вдаль, кажущийся бесконечным след их галактики. — И я знаю, что ты веришь мне.  
В тебе нет ни любви, ни страсти. Если бы это было так...  
Костёр начал потухать.  
— Прости меня, — выдохнул Энакин, сгрёб его в крепкие объятия и уткнулся носом в висок.  
Языки пламени напоследок взвились в небо так высоко, словно желали уйти по этому почти-бесконечному пути вдаль галактики, боясь так никчёмно угаснуть.  
— В тебе слишком много любви и страсти, — прошептал Оби-Ван и начал гладить русые пряди волос на чужом затылке. — Тебе бы самому разобраться в себе… Ох, Энакин, что же ты со мной делаешь. Что же ты делаешь с собой.  
Клоны покинули их, все до единого, а от мёртвого джедая остался лишь прах. Энакин отстранился от Оби-Вана, и в ночной тьме, и в лунном свете его глаза были самого настоящего, самого глубоко синего цвета.  
Он не произнёс ни слова, но эмоции через их связь говорили сами за себя.  
— Да, я тоже люблю тебя, Энакин. Я уже говорил это, но ты мне не верил, — сказал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин широко распахнул глаза.  
— Учитель, я...  
— Энакин, — мягко оборвал его Оби-Ван. — Замолчи.  
В последующем их поцелуе не было ни привычной горклости, ни заиндевевшей досады.  
Энакин улыбался. Оби-Ван, кажется, тоже.


End file.
